


Back to You

by Almightylord



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, Large Breasts, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: While his crew celebrated another successful exploit venturing through the skydom and saving a town from the wrath of the empire, all Gran wanted to do after such a long day was unwind in a hot bath. Especially with Katalina back from intel gathering.
Relationships: Katalina Alize/Gran
Kudos: 9





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of writing another story, this came to mind. Though I really should update that one ^^; , I was in the mood to write some shameless porn.
> 
> I know very little about this series. Played a bit of the mobile game, watched the GBFV story mode, read some of its glossary and that's about it. Having just gotten into it, I am reasonably early in the story and fairly ignorant of its lore. 
> 
> Nonetheless, hope you all enjoy!

It wasn't the scalding water that roused such euphoric moans from Gran and Katalina that cut through the steam clouding the bathroom, but the large cock of the captain she welcomed into her ass once it gave and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Another beautiful day sailing through the great empyrean, the tangerine gleam that signaled evening's arrival closing the book on another day of adventure for the crew of the Grandcypher. Cheers and merriment circled the ship from the eating bay while the motley crew drank their hearts out. With them all drunk and party-high, what better chance to steal away could they have?

Strong arms kept Katalina tuckered to Gran's built frame. Feeling his thick muscles grind against her, held in such a possessive manner, put the former knight beside herself. Gran's hands dropped to appreciate her supple bum once Katalina's body eased. "You're so beautiful Katalina," he kissed her cheek, then employed his tongue to trace the whirl of her ear.

Heat filtered through Katalina's body, the pressure of Gran's mouth masterfully taking hers exceeded by the immense pressure of his dick plunging into her. She murmured and cried out his name over and over and over again, flush against Gran. Had it not been for his sturdy body acting as her support, remaining in a proper state of mind would have been impossible.

Anal was a rare indulgence, something to act as a change of pace when the mood struck. It worried her at times, but proper preparation always lessened the tension. Combined with such hungry kisses and needy hands that relinquished possession of her ass to grope her breasts, thumbs circling and pressing her stiff nipples, only cries of pleasure responded to his drives from her alluring lips that Gran could not get enough of.

Since that first kiss on the bay—a kiss that always returned to mind when their lips met for a moment of intimacy—the simple "master-student older role-model" relationship they shared could no longer appropriately express such intense emotions. Her warm lips were pliant against his own, her arms hesitant to wrap around his neck. She didn't want anything to strain their relationship, insistent on stopping before it proceeded further. Those beautiful eyes, the way she carried herself and resolve to protect Lyria from danger, her adorable adoration for anything fluffy, he couldn't help but fall for it all and ignored her warnings. Something Katalina wholeheartedly appreciated.

Katalina arched back for Gran to indulge in an aching breast, running her fingers through his damp brown hair. "You are a little more attentive than usual, Gran."

Gran's hips slowed as he looked up at her. Those innocent eyes, an honest boy yearning to travel to the end of the sky and for her, made her heart race. "Yeah. You were gone when I woke up, so I just missed you."

"I kissed you before I left." Katalina thumbed his cheek, her eyes dropped to affectionate slits. He cradled her waist, his grasp fairly more possessive then a moment ago, and moved her languidly from tip to base. She took deep breaths to gather herself. "Lyria told me all about how quickly you took command and routed the enemy, implementing even some of my old tactics. Maybe the kiss I gave you granted you that strength?" A small giggle came with the childish notion, though it did make her feel all warm inside.

"It must have been. It made me want to get back faster and see you." Gran's mouth latched onto a breast, his lips around her erect nipples sublime. A bite roused a sharp moan from Katalina and he lapped the nipple to apologize. "I just can't stand being away from you for a whole day."

Collecting information on the empire and anything related to any ominous movement, the arms and warmth of her lover she had to rip herself from gnawed at her. Of course gathering vital information was of the utmost importance to Katalina, but it couldn't have been criminal to feel the embrace and presence of her lover held as much importance. Now within his embrace, she didn't know where to touch and craved to make up for lost time.

Katalina returned her mouth to his wanting lips, the rhythm of his thrusts intensifying in response to their fierce kiss. His hands cupped her cheeks, fingers laced in her hair as he moved her head to his behest. The heat from her body reflected into his and he felt on fire. Pleasure emanated in every thrust, every moan, every kiss. All while Gran sucked and nibbled on her fuller bottom lip, the contractions around his length rousing a slew of cute noises from the young adventurer that fed her libido.

Amid the intimate display, Gran changed positions and sat Katalina in the basin. Kneeling between her legs, able to better thrust himself forward and behold her beauty in its entirety, Gran framed her hips and drove deep; she gasped and grappled onto the tub's edge in desperate need for stability, given only a moment's breath.

Raptured sounds produced by Katalina were of the highest quality and echoed in the bathroom, her hips bucking upward into him in an entreaty for his thick rutting cock. It felt as though moments spent daydreaming about him while collecting information finally came full circle.

One of his hands traveled to her clit and he thumbed it with a fervor to match his hips; her breathing picked up and Gran strove for her release. The other abandoned her hips to get a handful of her gorgeous bouncing breasts, tweaking and teasing the hardened nipple.

"Gran!" Katalina's cry was sharp and unfettered once his fingers thrust into her, her moans now punctuated gasps. The sensational bombardment of his cock, pumping digits, and needy hand on her ripe breast threatened to disconnect Katalina's ties with the corporal world. She writhed under the onslaught and Katalina felt his cock begin to throb within her constricting walls, her end nearing as well.

"K-Katalina!" At the strangled cry came a hard drive that thrust her available air supply right out her lungs, a throaty moan, and a warmth that filled her ass. Katalina did a full-body shudder, her release rolling her eyes backward and crashing over her with a fierceness that made her cry out to him. So much of his seed spilled into her, the pressure in her ass eased once Gran's orgasm tapered out and his spent cock slipped out.

Gran pulled Katalina back onto his lap and secured her in his arms, dizzied and remained bound until they were ready to get out. Making their way to their shared bay in hopes that the others write off their noise as nothing more than celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a mind to write a Narmaya or Ferry one next for Granblue.


End file.
